First Words
by Teamunfocused
Summary: 'Everything's changing way too fast. Wait! No don't shoot! I... I couldn't stop it... The blood, i-it just keeps flowing out... No, Please! Please don't leave me behind! No' Wolf X Fox, yaoi, Sweet love story, Rated T for the amount of violence. Do not read if you do not like Yaoi. Harsh start but it will get better in the following chapters.


I do not own Starfox or any of its characters, only my own OCs

Warning: Yaoi

Don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

Pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE

First words

* * *

'What... the hell?...' Those were the first words that popped up in my head when I saw a small boy sitting there beside my father. "Dad?" I dropped my schoolbag on the hallway before walking over to them. "Y-You came back early..." Dad took another sip of coffee from the mug I gave for his birthday. "Yeah, chief Pepper told us all to take a day off from the whole year's hard work." The boy shifted quietly on his chair. Dad looked at the red fox before looking back at me. "Wolf... I want you to meet Fox." The little fox lifted it's tiny paws and waved them slightly. I just glared at the innocent vulpine feeling uncomfortable from his shyness. Fox just looked away from my gaze and shrunk back down into the chair.

I walked over and sat in front of my father hoping that this was not going where I felt it was. Father took off his sunglasses and looked me in the eyes with his green eyes. This was always a sign of a serious moment. "Wolf listen, from now on. Fox is going to be your brother and become part of our family." I tensed up as the old fox spoke the words I had expected when I first saw the little intruder. I gulped down anything that was in my mouth before wiping the sweat off my forehead. 'This... can't be happening.' I stood up and walked over to the door to pick up my schoolbag. I then marched up to my room before slamming the door shut. 'Why? Why did this had to happen? Everything was just fine... Sure, I mean Dad and I haven't been talking much before, but that was because he was always busy down at the police station.' I quickly took off my school uniform and slipped into something more comfortable before falling into the soft comfy bed. 'God damn it.' I thought as I lapped the pillow over my head.

* * *

It was quiet. Not much was said as we had dinner, aside from Dad and Fox passing things around while saying please and thank you all the more calmly. I picked up my clean plate and left it in the sink before walking out to the balcony, letting the cold breeze of the wind cool my head down while I tried to take in what has happened as much as possible. 'chap chap' I heard behind me. I turned my head sideways and saw it was that pathetic canine. Just standing there, looking all innocent and smiling nervously. I turned my head back to face the landscape of the night. He padded over to the edge of the balcony looking outside still smiling.

'What is with this guy?' I softly chewed my lower lip, slowly getting more irritated by him being in the same room as me. He then looked at me still smiling happily. "Wolf?" His words sounded more like a whimper. The red fox slowly shifted towards me and finally he asked "D-do you want to go for a walk with me?" I growled lowly, having my patients growing thin on me. Clearly the cold breezes isn't cooling my head down enough. I looked back at him throwing a glare of hatred before shouting. "Don't call me that! I'm not your brother! Go take a walk by your pathetic self!" I stood up and marched through the house, not looking back at the pitiful vulpine, to my dark room. I jumped into bed and tried to relax, but then I remembered. Dad said that Fox was going to share a room with me.

'GOD DAMN IT!' I grabbed onto my arms and began to take in more air to calm myself, not wanting to turn my bedroom into a dumb like last time. As time went by my breathing returned to being normal. I looked to the desk next to the bed and picked up a photo. I gently caressed the frame with my large paws, brushing my thumb over her face while deep in thought. 'Why? Why can't things just stay like they were? I missed you so much... Why did you have to leave me here alone? Just... Why?' I held the frame close to my heart and closed my tear filled eyes, ignoring the burst stream of salty waters crawling down my face. Soon I fell asleep holding her memories deep within my heart.

* * *

Leon: "Wow... Lots and lots of hate coming from Wolf there." whistles as he switches off the TV. Ryan walks down stairs to the living room from his room and yawns.

Ryan: "That was a nice nap..." rubs his eyes and ties his brown hair back into a ponytail with red bobble. "What did I miss?"

Leon: "Well, you slept through the First chapter of the "First words" program and kept on moaning out your boyfriends name while loudly tossing and turning." lifts up a voice recorder and presses play.

Ryan: "Gah!" jumps on to Leon and grabs for the device. Was successful in pressing the stop button but fails in possessing the recorder.

Leon: smirks as he throws it up and down playfully while making sure it is far away from Ryan. "Shiro!" calls and whistles loudly before hearing loud barks from the garden. A Siberian Husky jumped right into the room followed by a German Shepherd and a Schipperke. The canines rush over and sits obediently from another whistle.

Ryan: face getting red from embarrassment, looks at Leon petting all 3 of their well trained dogs. Leon looks at Ryan with a normal dull face before turning his face into an evil demonic entity. Grinning and smirking Leon faces all 3 dogs and has Shiro (Sirberian Husky) hold on to it through its mouth. The canines stand up and pad away to the garden. Blacky (Schipperke) and Lancelot (German Shepherd) wagging their tail as they chased each other. Leon's face returns back to his regular dull expressionless face.

Leon: brings his cup of tea to his mouth and takes a sip. "You know... I pressed play before handing it to Shiro, right? And the boys just finished eating lunch." Ryan's whole body freezes and his skin turns pale. Throws a box of tissues at Ryan. "Off you go."

Ryan: "I hate you so much..." Curses as he glares at Leon who just grins before chuckling at the recording being covered in saliva and small amounts of dog chow. "Oh... Yeah! Please, rougher!" The device set to max volume plays the tape. Ryan rushes out chasing the three boys. "Shiro give that to me!"

Leon: nods sideways before switching the TV back on again. "Such is as the life of 'Ryan and the Three Canine bullies'. Stay tuned for more." hears more screams and shouting. "Hey! Lancelot don't pass it to Blacky! Blacky stop making out with the voice recorder! Shiro behave! Aahh!" Ryan trips over Shiro's toy bone.

 ** **And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


End file.
